Eye for an Eye
by Thewriter254637189200
Summary: What makes Slade want Robin as an apprentice? How did he lose his eye? Rated T because of fight scene.


Slade swiveled his chair away from the several computer monitors in front of him. He looked down at his helmet which lay on the desk next to him. He then looked at the eye patch next to the iconic helmet. He picked up the masked and tossed it from hand to hand. Since his… stroke with death, Slade had nearly lost all of his assets, pushing his plans back further.

He chuckled to himself, Robin had proved himself to be a worthy adversary. Much like his mentor. He scowled at the thought of one of the few people who had bested him in combat. He watched as the clock on the wall struck 12:00 a.m. He breathed in deeply and reflected on one of the most memorable days of his life.

SSSS 14 years ago SSSS

Cobblepot looked at the man standing in front of his desk. The light shined so that the mercenary could not be seen fully. Only his eyes and the outline of his suit were visible to the crime lord.

He wasn't sure that this _Slade Wilson_ was up to the task. Although, he had carried out several successful high paying assassinations before, and was rising up quickly on the list of mercenaries; he had never went up against someone like The Bat.

"I'm glad you could make, Mr. Wilson." Cobblepot leaned back in his chair and lit one of his cigars. He looked back at the man, "I hear that you have what it takes to take out the little bat problem that we have?"

"I would like to think of myself capable, for the right price of course."

"Of course, of course. How about 15,000 now, and 50,000 after the job is done?"

"Make it 75,000 afterwards, and you have a deal."

Cobblepot rubbed his chin, 100,000 dollars was a lot of money to lose, but if it meant bringing down the Bat, it would be worth it. "Alright, I can work with that, as long as you bring back the Bat back alive. I don't care how bad you hurt him, I just want to be the one to deliver the final blow."

The mercenary knew that bringing Batman to Cobblepot alive was going to be harder than simply killing him. Still, 100,000 was too much to pass up. Slade stepped forward and handed him a slip of paper, "Forward the fifteen thousand to this account." Slade then turned around and left silently. He had a flying rodent to catch.

SSSS

Batman landed on the rooftop silently. He looked at the man standing in the moonlight.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" the detective questioned.

"How long did you know I was there?" a smooth voice replied.

"Since I stopped the armed robbers that you hired to draw me out."

"I guess next time I'll have to be more subtle." With that, Slade drew his sword and charged Batman. The Dark Knight slid to the right under the incoming blade. He spun around and jammed his open palm into the back of the mercenary's head. This caused Slade to stumble forwards and lose his balance. He ducked just as Batman kicked forward. He sheathed his sword and spun around. Slade un-holstered both of his side-arms and rapid fired at Batman. None of his bullets connected with the Dark Knight, who had taken cover behind a wall.

Suddenly, two bat-a-rangs flew out from behind the wall and knocked each of the guns out of Slade's hands. Batman jumped out and grabbed his opponent's shoulders, pulling him down and causing the mercenary's jaw to connect with the hero's knee. Slade twisted out of Batman's grip and delivered a punch to his chest followed by an uppercut, a right hook, a kick to the left knee, and a final high kick that sent Batman off the side of the roof. The hero shot a grappling hook and zipped back up. When he landed on the roof, Slade was nowhere to be seen. Batman squinted his eyes and quickly jumped forward when he heard the subtle _swish_ of a sword. He was right in his call as a blade swept toward his feet. The mercenary stood behind him with the sword in his hand.

Batman through a smoke pellet and disappeared in the haze. Slade ducked as three bat-a-rangs sailed over his head. "You're going to have to try harder than that to take me down."

Batman's rough voice replied, "Wasn't aiming for you."

On the wall behind Slade, there was a slight beeping. He turned around to see the three explosive bat-a-rangs go off and knock him off of his feet. His ears started ringing and he saw red splotches in his eyes. He looked up to see Batman's imposing figure standing over him.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you, and why are you trying to kill me?"

The mercenary shook his head trying to get his senses back to full capacity. He chuckled, "The name is Slade Wilson. And you're not the only one with neat toys." He then threw to disks that magnetically attached to Batman's legs. They then released an electrical charge that made the Dark Knight's legs seize up, and he dropped. Due to his armor it didn't completely immobilize him and he rolled away as a sword swung down toward him. Slade charged him just as he was getting up, giving off a battle cry as he swung down with his sword. Batman leapt forward, catching his opponent by surprise, and grabbed the hilt of the sword.

He hit Slade in the face with the bottom of the hilt twice and then yanked the sword out of his hand. He threw it to the ground and shot a grappling hook at Slade. It latched on to his shoulder padding, and Batman ran a circle around Slade. This rendered the mercenary's arms immobile Batman then pulled downward on the line and head-butted him. Both opponents stopped fighting momentarily, both breathing hard. Batman felt a trickle of sweat run down his cheek. Slade rose to one knee and looked at Batman again.

"Never… thought… I would face... someone as good as me." Slade said in between ragged breaths.

Batman drew up to full height, "Let's end this."

"Agreed," was all Slade said as he pulled out two daggers from his utility belt and cut the line bonding his arms. Wilson leapt forward with renewed vigor and started a series of rapid and merciless attacks. Batman was able to doge each swipe and jab, but he knew that he couldn't keep it up forever. His theory was proven correct when a jab from one of the daggers sliced his left side, cutting through his suit. He felt the warm flow of blood trickling out of his side.

The mercenary noticed the wound as well and made continued swipes at it, trying to further immobile his enemy. Batman wasn't done yet, and he grabbed one of Slade's arms. He twisted the dagger out of the enemy's hand and threw it off the side of the building. However, Slade stabbed in the joint of Batman's right shoulder with his other dagger until the entire blade was imbedded in the Dark Knight's skin.

The pain proved to be too much for Batman, and he dropped onto his side.

"Well, well Batman, you're not as good as everyone makes you out to be." Slade walked over to one of his hand guns and reloaded it. "You know, Cobblepot was going to pay me extra for bringing you in alive, but I think your death at my hands will prove to be good advertisement." Batman looked up and silently slid a bat-a-rang out of his utility belt. Just as Slade's finger rested on the trigger, Batman threw the bat-a-rang, aiming at the gun.

The assassin stepped back to avoid the bat-a-rang but miscalculated where it was being thrown. Instead of sailing above his head, Batman watched as it sunk deep into Wilson's right eye. Blood started to seep from the wound, and Slade dropped to the ground. He withered in pain as Batman got up and typed some commands into his gauntlet. He grunted as he pulled the dagger out of his shoulder and tossed it to the ground. Soon the batmobile, on autopilot, arrived at location and stop in front of the building. Batman looked back at the villain, who now lay unconscious, one last time before he jumped down onto the fire escape and jumped again into the car. He took the wheel and headed for home.

_Yet another person gunning for me. _Bruce thought to himself.

SSSS present SSSS

Slade never forgot that day and vowed to get revenge on the Bat for taking his eye. Slade always figured he could go back and try to kill Batman, but how would that be getting proper vengeance? No, he needed to hurt the Bat a different way. Perhaps through someone that he cared about. So, imagine Slade's delight when he learned that Robin, Batman's only known apprentice, had moved to Jump City.

How damaging would it be to the Dark Knight, if the one he presumably cared about most was to betray everything that he taught him and join a mercenary? Slade chuckled to himself and placed his mask over his head. His contacts needed to be reestablished and plans needed to be made. Soon, Robin would be under his control or dead, either would work to damage Batman.

_An eye for an eye, Batman. An eye for an eye. _

_SSSS_

A/N- For some reason I felt like doing a back story on Slade. I know it doesn't really follow the canon storyline, but Teen Titans isn't completely accurate anyways. New chapter for my other story should be out in a few days.


End file.
